In various applications, cables or pipes are routed from one location to another. For example, in a gas turbine engine, cables and/or pipes/tubes carrying fluid may extend across a fan bypass region between a split fan duct and an internal core cowl or heat shield. Such regions may be subject to high velocity air, and exposing cables, pipes, or mounting harnesses/hardware to these high velocity air regions may adversely affect the durability and/or operability of said cables, pipes, or mounting harnesses/hardware. While conventional conduits may be utilized to provide a degree of shielding to the contained cables or pipes, conventional conduits can adversely affect the aerodynamics of the high velocity region and/or it is often difficult to install and route cables or pipes through conventional conduits.